In the amateur field it sometimes occurs that, when having to take videophotographic shots, it is necessary to rest the equipment on a support, for example in order to take a self-timed shot, or shots with long exposure times, using a surface available on the spot on which to rest the equipment taking the shot.
However, in these cases, the correct framing of the subject to be taken may prove extremely difficult, and the quality of the shots may strongly reflect such a makeshift solution because of any unevenness of the selected surface which does not make it possible to support the equipment in a stable manner, and also because of the impossibility of adapting and/or adjusting the height or the general position of such surface.
Moreover, using the videophotographic equipment may prove extremely uncomfortable for the operator.
On the other hand, it would be very inconvenient to always carry a tripod on one's back in order to have it available in the case of necessity.
In these conditions both positioning the equipment and correctly framing the subject are complex.
To remedy such drawbacks, there are known from WO2006123382 supports for videophotographic equipment that are removably associable with an item of videophotographic equipment and are of extremely small dimensions so as to be easily transportable.
Such supports comprise a plate associable with the equipment, and two small wings pivotally fixed on opposite sides of the plate and movable between a position folded onto the plate and an extended position in which the wings are opened out with respect to each other to support the equipment associated with the support. Between the two wings there extends a tie-rod to limit the overall spreading apart thereof.
Each of the two wings of the support described in WO2006123382 is provided with two projections suitable for forming bearing portions for the support. The support is therefore provided with four bearing points, which sometimes causes problems of instability.
JP9127602 describes a compact support for videophotographic equipment having a base associable with the equipment, provided with three legs which are pivotal in relation to the base in order to be moved between a position folded onto the base and an extended position in which the legs rest on a desired surface to support the equipment. This support, while remedying the above-mentioned drawback of the support of WO2006123382, has other drawbacks however.
The adjustment of the inclination of the legs in a desired position, and therefore the centring of the framing which it is desired to obtain with the equipment, prove particularly laborious. Moreover, it is difficult to lock the legs in the desired position in order to avoid displacement thereof during the shots, and afterwards to unlock the legs in order to fold them back onto the base.
Such drawbacks are emphasized with uneven support surfaces and/or with very heavy equipment.